Transformation Time With Finn and Jake
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: During one of Princess Bubblegum's biggest projects, Finn is given a disk that chronicles the days of the mysterious "Great Mushroom Wars." What it reveals is a war that truly fits the definition of "More then Meets the Eye." AT/Transformers XOver
1. History in the Making

**_**Chapter 01 - History in the Making  
><strong>  
><em>**In a strange, far-off corner of the galaxy, there exists a land... The Land of Ooo. This plane of existence is unique, full of many things some consider impossible - Living diamonds within crystalline structures, sugar-molecule-based lifeforms with their own civilization, and mysterious beings with control over the ice.

However, for the most part, the inhabitants of Ooo are unaware of any life beyond their solar system, the only exception being a strange, space-like plane known simply as 'Lumpy Space.' However, one day, a few people were convinced otherwise...

* * *

><p>In the realm of the sugar-based lifeforms known as the Candy Kingdom, a massive crystalline structure had been erected.<p>

"King Popperrocks, we are ready to begin," A being similar in appearance to a piece of Candy Corn told the current ruler of the realm, a tall, muscular being with red skin, and a strange, golden crown.

"It's begun," The king spoke, "Our scientific mission to locate life beyond Ooo. Set the AstroNuts aboard the ship."

In the structure, Peanut Aldrin and Walnut Armstrong, people who looked like nuts, sat in the cockpit, ready.

"_**10...**_" A voice resonated throughout the kingdom, "_**9... 8...**_"

"Father," A soft voice sounded out, "What is happening?"

"That, Princess Bubblegum," The king addressed the voice, belonging to a young girl with pink skin and hot-pink hair, "Is our key to answering the question of life being elsewhere outside of Ooo or Lumpy Space. It is going to the moon to investigate what might be out there..."

"_**4... 3... 2...**_" The voice continued, "_**1. Engage Liftoff Procedure!**_"

The structure lifted on a pillar of fire, streaking towards the moon.

"Wow... is that magic?" Bubblegum asked.

"It... is science," The king replied.

* * *

><p>Landing the ship upon the moon, the AstroNuts placed on themselves suits designed to tolerate low-air environments, and investigated the surface.<p>

"Seems... dull," Aldrin noted, "Lifeless."

"This is one small step for us," Armstrong noted, "One giant leap for Ooo-kind."

"Yeah, but one giant step in the dumbest... direction... possible?" Aldrin turned to see something that surprised him.

_'What're you seeing, Aldrin?'_ The king's voice spoke.

"My lord..." Aldrin noted, "The moon appears to be devoid of life... but SOMETHING was here..."

_'What?'_

"I'm seeing a giant, crashed spaceship," Aldrin noted, "Armstrong and I are going to check it out."

Both of them walked over, noting the low gravity the moon had.

"Wow, that is one giant flippin' ship," Armstrong stepped on a pile of the moondust, which was propelled away. Looking down, Armstrong raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Aldrin landed next to him.

"I think I'm standing on someone's face," Armstrong noted, "This is awesome!"

"My god..." Aldrin looked around, "There are more of these metal men lying around. It's like a kingdom of metal is somewhere in Ooo."

"No," Armstrong noted, "These things aren't from Ooo."

_'I must ask,'_ The king's voice came in, _'Are we alone in the universe?'_

"No sir," Aldrin noted, "We're not alone."

Little did they know that a little light flicked on in the ship... and that light was an EYE...**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I actually wrote Transformers mixed with Adventure Time._**


	2. What Time is It!

**_Chapter 02 - What Time is It?_**  
><span>About 12 Years Later...<span>  
>It was night, and the moon was full. Under it, a young human boy in a blue outfit and a white hat-hood thing and a gold-furred bipedal dog were heading toward the Candy Kingdom.<p>

"Hey, Jake?" The human asked his companion.

"Yeah, Finn?" The dog replied.

"You think there's life beyond Ooo?" Finn looked up, "Like in the stars?"

"I dunno," Jake shrugged.

Suddenly, a small streak of light was seen in the sky.

"Hey, a shooting star!" Jake pointed out, "What's your wish, Finn?"

"I'd wish to know how Princess Bubblegum feels about me, but I'm still wondering if there are people in the stars," Finn noted.

"Dude, I think that's just dumb," Jake sighed, "C'mon, PB called us over to check out something!"

The two picked up the pace towards Candy Kingdom, unaware that the 'shooting star' wasn't a shooting star at all...

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum sighed. It had been a month since the incidents that rendered her 13 years old a second time, and with her new-found level of energy, she's found herself capable of picking up old projects and doing her duties as a princess.<p>

One such duty was setting up a second expedition to the moon, so that she can finally figure out what the AstroNuts had told her father years ago, but never got around to telling her. After her father died...

Princess Bubblegum sighed again, remembering her father's last words before he expired...

_"The moon's secrets are vast and dark... If this crystal is to be activated, it'll awaken the beings beyond us... and Ooo will go dark..."_

"What did that mean?" Princess Bubblegum asked herself, "Ooo going Dark..."

"Hey, PB!"

The princess turned to see what may have been the last living pure human in the land of Ooo heading towards her.

"Finn!" She smiled, "So glad you could make it!"

"We're always ready to help anything needed!" Finn smiled, "So, what's up?"

"Well, we're planning to launch a spaceship to investigate the Moon to see if there's anything on there," PB noted, "Anything missed the first time around."

"So, you want US?" Jake asked.

"Well, no, you're going to make sure nobody tries to interfere," PB replied, "There are a few that don't what another one of us on the moon."

"Don't worry, Princess," Finn smirked, "We won't let anyone interfere with your plans!"

"Except those who are planned to!" Jake shouted, "Right?"

PB smirked, then walked off to check other things.

"I'm so right," Jake smirked, "So so right."

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Finn from behind, yanking him into a nearby hallway.

That hand was attached to a being that looked a lot like a giant blue popsicle.

"You're Finn, the human!" The popsicle man shouted, "I need to warn you of something."

"Lay off, man!" Finn shouted.

"Listen!" The popsicle man snarled, bringing out a silver disk, "Over a thousand years ago, the first inhabitants of Ooo sent a message into space, trying to contact a civilization beyond the stars. Problem was... they responded. This disk contains further information as to the events, and the cause of the Great Mushroom War. That's all I can say. I must go!"

The popsicle guy ran off, leaving Finn with the disk and a ton of questions.

"What the stuff was he talking about?" Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Finn, where are you?" Jake shouted.

"I'll be right there, Jake!" Finn shouted back, running towards his friend.

Had he lingered a moment, he would've seen the popsicle guy facing what appeared to be a metal vulture.

"Look, Jerry," The vulture hissed, a harsh, metallic voice, "We gave you that disk for safekeeping, so that the governments of this world would not see us coming."

"You made a dumb mistake, doing that!" Jerry snapped, "Now the disk is in the hands of Finn the Human, best hero in all of Ooo, and once he sees the disk, he'll activate the crystal! Your foes will be back, Laserbeak! Your allies will fall! And I'll be there in all my glory, watching, watching as your best-laid plans come crumbling down!"

"No. You won't," Laserbeak chuckled.

Turning, Jerry saw a mechanical gorilla, a metal parrot, a giant mecha hawk, and a puma-like machine behind him.

"Because you won't be alive to see that happen," Laserbeak flapped off, "Get him, boys."

And the walls were stained with blue bits of frozen water, and black marks of charcoal.

"Now, to report to Megatron," Laserbeak smirked, "The Autobots will be back... and we'll be ready."

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	3. The Mysteries of the Wastelands

_**Chapter 03 - The Mysteries of the Wastelands...**_

Somewhere in the outskirts of Ooo, there exists a desert, which a few remains of the society that came before that of Ooo. Many scientists feel it is essential to investigate the desert and find out more about their past. However, many people fear going into it, because of the monsters that stalk the desert.

However, one of these monsters was... not exactly like the others.

"So, I kinda sunk into some quicksand, but I dug my way out!" A being resembling a scorpion mixed with a human smirked, "That was my day."

"Wow, really?" A Why-Wolf asked, "All I did was solve the problem to world hunger."

"What was it?" The scorpion man asked.

Suddenly, they saw what appeared to be a tank with a cloth on it. This was unusual today, but it was even more unsettling since tanks of any kind had only been used in the civilizations before the Great Mushroom Wars...

"Wait, is that..." The scorpion man asked.

The Why-Wolf nodded.

"SCRAM LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!" The scorpion man shouted, "WHICH IT DOES!"

Both monster fed as fast as they could, missing the tank shift and change into the most terrifying monster in the desert. A metal being scarred with nicks and scratches from countless wars, the most recent injury a scar over the left eye. Its head, protected by a helmet from a more industrial civilization, with a distinctively human face framed with red triangular eyes that could ALONE sent the Lich King gibbering into conniptions. On its arm, a massive cannon-like appliance carried over from the tank it spawned from. To make it worst, the being wore a crowl from a civilization that had since become rubble.

The being hissed, and a sharp, whisperlike voice that could cause even the strongest heart suffer a cardiac arrest spoke out, only three words.

"All hail Megatron."

The being walked to a nearby camp, populated by similar, massive red-eyed beings, all made from similar metals. At the first footstep in the encampment, the massive beings stood up and saluted their leader's return.

All but one, who had been leaning against a wall, scraping against it with silver wings, carried over from a flying machine that last seen service in the Great Mushroom Wars (The F-22.5 Raptor Drone, to be precise.)

"Welcome home, Lord Megatron," The wall-scraper smirked.

"Starscream, defiant as always," Megatron sighed, "Still like a child."

"So I've heard," Starscream replied, "Let's face it, I'm more then capable of destroying the Autobots. Hell, I'd probably be leader then you eventually expire."

"Even in Death, Starscream," Megatron snarled, "There is no command but mine."

"We shall see..." Starscream replied, venom dripping from every word.

"Lord Megatron!" A massive Decepticon with ammo and weapons all over ran to them, "We've detected an Entry Pod heading towards Sector IV!"

"Good to know, Brawl," Megatron smirked, "Open a Ground Bridge in its path."

And under his breath, he muttered, "Welcome home, Prime."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>IGNITION!<strong>_"

And the rocket was lifted into orbit on columns of fire.

"WOOO!" Finn and Jake cheered, "Alright!"

"So, the investigation begins," Princess Bubblegum smiled, "The investigation to life beyond Ooo."

"So, what do you think about that?" Finn asked.

"... I don't know what to think," the princess sighed, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a flash of an image appeared in her mind. The image, a battle between two titans of steel.

Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped.

"Princess?" Finn whispered.

"Ooo's about to go dark," Princess Bubblegum stated, "We're doomed."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Sector IV

_**Chapter 04 – Sector IV**_

Sector IV was an assigned designation for a section of Ooo that was always obscured from the sun by mounds of cloud cover and populated mostly by lifeforms known as Vampires. Vampires shared some similarities with the monsters of human mythos, except they didn't feast on blood itself, but rather the color red. One such similarity was that they had the power to alter themselves to resemble bats. This particular notion was offsetting enough to one of the Decepticon troopers that had been sent to investigate the area, one that had a peculiar resemblance to the literary character Raoul Duke, from Fear and Loathing inLas Vegas, although that was another story.

"We can't stop here!" The trooper insisted, "This is bat country!"

"Oh, shut it, Raoul," Another accompanying trooper shouted, germanic bases emanating from the accent he had chosen for himself, "We're just looking for whatever crashed here, and hopefully Mindwipe while we're at it."

The troopers walked further into the area, when the effects of the atmosphere within Vampire kingdom began to take hold.

"I feel lightheaded," 'Raoul' whined.

"Quiet!" The german trooper shouted, "You forgot to activate your airtight helmet again!"

"Why would I?" 'Raoul' snarked, "We're robots, can't breathe."

"No, but we can be effected by the atmosphere!" The german trooper shouted, "Dummkopf!"

"Well, excuse me!" 'Raoul' shouted, "At least I'm not a JERK!"

"Nein! You are the Jerk!"

"Bat country lover!"

The German Trooper, in response, transformed his right arm into a laser gun and shot a hole into the cloud cover.

"I hate it more then you do," The german trooper snarled, "I'd want nothing more then to burn this damn place to the ground, and eradicate the entire population of Ooo while I'm at it. But now is not the time!"

"Of course it is," a soft feminine voice spoke out.

Turning, the troopers saw a vampire that resembled a human female, with hair as black as the darkest void, and a confident smirk.

"I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen," The girl introduced herself, "And I'm afraid you'll have to be punished."

The last thing the troopers saw was a huge swarm of bats heading towards them. And the last thing Raoul said was, "HOLY PRIMUS, WHAT ARE THESE GODDAMN ANIMALS?"

* * *

><p>At Finn's and Jake's residence, a tree somewhere near the center of Ooo's civilizations, the two were readying their mobile game console, BMO, to play the disk.<p>

"So, BMO," Finn inserted the disk, "You mind playing this?"

In response, BMO projected a holographic screen, and did so.

The first thing in the film was an image of what appeared to be a newspaper, with the massive headliner: "Giant Robots from Outer Space." The image below portrayed a massive metal titan with a faceplate fighting another one with a massive cannon.

"In the year 2020, massive robots from the planet Cybertron were found operating on Earth, fighting a civil war between two tribes, known as Autobots and Decepticons," The narrator spoke, a grave voice which grabbed Finn's attention, "The governments of Earth had decided to help the Autobots defeat their enemies due to their more benevolent methods."

Suddenly, the image was replaced by films of the giant robots fighting, more of them clashing.

"But eventually, the war spiraled beyond control, and the governments of Earth decided enough was enough. It was clear that the Decepticons only wanted the Autobots dead, and so, sent them back to the stars," The narrator continued, showing a rocket fly off, "But with the Decepticon's enemies gone, their intent changed. They now wanted the resources of Earth. So, to survive, each country sent a small nucleus of human civilians below the Earth, and began the final attack upon the Decepticons – Operation: Mushroom Cloud."

A clip of a massive mushroom cloud is played.

"It was an attempt to defeat the Decepticons and cleanse the world. It…" The narrator sighed, "didn't work, as the Decepticons survived, and many innocent people, including those contained in the caves, were killed by the resulting fallout. Eventually, the remaining scientists, rendered sterile, created the last reminder of human civilization – an organic clone of a child that survived the fallout. The young boy was kept in cryo-stasis, and given the designation: Finn."

"Holy SCHMOW!" Finn shouted, "That's MY name!"

"Finn wasn't the only one frozen, as a few more human children were also cloned, and those clones were also frozen," The narrator continued, "And rumors state that the Autobots were still hiding on Earth somewhere, waiting until they are needed again."

The film ended.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Finn shouted, "Totally Mathematical!"

"Well, what now?" Jake asked.

"We're going to find the other frozen clones," Finn noted, "And other quests if needed. You know what time it is?"

"Adventure time?" Jake smirked.

"Yeah man!"

Exiting the house in a manner that involved jumping out the window, landing on the ground, and running forward, Finn and Jake were unaware of the massive bumblebee hovering overhead…

* * *

><p>To be Continued! Please, R &amp; R<p> 


	5. Sentinels of Cybertron

**Chapter 05 - Sentinels of Cybertron**

On the moon of Ooo, the crystalline structure that served as a transport for the AstroNuts landed, opening the doors. AstroNuts Sammy Nuts and Jim Walnut walked out in the specialized suits of past investigators.

"Okay, now we find something cool on this rock," Jim noted.

"Hey, look, a ROCK!" Sammy shouted exictedly.

"Oh joy," Jim sighed.

"Hey, look! A footprint!" Sammy shouted again.

"Yay," Jim sighed again.

"Hey, look! A giant spaceship!" Sammy shouted, "Let's go raid the math outta it!"

Sammy bolted towards said giant spacecraft, the same machine that had been discoved years ago... and the holding place of the massive machines known as Autobots.

"Dangit, Sam, we're not going to find anything on that dang-"

"FOUND SOMETHING!"

"...thing..."

Jim hopped to Sammy's location, where Sam stood upon a massive, red humanoid machine.

"I'm gonna call it George!" Sammy announced, "And I shall pet it and love it and-"

"And nothing!" Jim shouted, "Dangit man, you're an AstroNut, not a child."

So, with some difficulty, Sam and Jim managed to get the machine onto their ship.

"This'll give Princess Bubblegum's little freak Lemongrab a run for his money!" Sammy cheered, "I shall gain favor for Nut Kingdom!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Jim sighed, "Let's get ready to take off..."

Little did they know that someone other then Candy Kingdom was waiting for them...

* * *

><p>"The AstroNuts have discovered the Ark, and returned with its cargo..."<p>

"Excellent, Laserbeak," Megatron smirked, "However, if we try to recover Sentinel Prime, the local heroes might mis-interpret it as an attack, and be forced to act."

Laserbeak turned to his master, a blue mech with a single red visor.

"_Laserbeak, Deploy. Operation, Hero Termination,_" The mech stated.

"With pleasure, Soundwave..."


End file.
